marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamqueen (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Nightmare (father); Zhilla Char (mother, deceased); Daydream (paternal half-sister); Terrance Ward (Trauma) (paternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Liveworld | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Pale) | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears and fang-like teeth | CharRef = | Citizenship = Liveword | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of Liveworld | Education = Inherited mother's memories | Origin = Succubus and daughter to Nightmare | PlaceOfBirth = Liveworld | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Jim Lee | First = Alpha Flight #56 | Last = Alpha Flight #130 | HistoryText = Approximately 800 years ago Nightmare forced himself upon the succubus Zhilla Char. He then abandoned her in another realm. When Char gave birth to the Dreamqueen, Char was destroyed (as was normal in succubus child labour). Dreamqueen retained all the memories of her mother and discovered that she could shape the reality of her realm to her will. However, she soon grew bored and thirsted for new things to play with. Around this time, a now extinct tribe of Native Canadians were suffering a great dry spell. Their shaman went on a vision quest, seeking their gods to ask for them to let it rain. He accidentally ended up in the Dreamqueen's dimension, though, and she tricked him into creating a link between her dimension and the earthly plane. Through this link she was able to manipulate the perceptions of the various tribes-people. She sent a magical talisman through the link which would allow her to escape to earth. One of the warriors of the tribe realized that the shaman was the cause for their problems. He slew him with a spear but carefully avoided picking up the talisman. Nightmare appeared and explained that he had warned the warrior of the dangers of the talisman. The body of the shaman and the talisman were buried in a specially designed cairn. The Dreamqueen was furious at her foiled attempt to escape her realm. She destroyed many of her creations, but it was not the same as when she had felt the terror of a human being. Finally, she became depressed and bored with life. Then, one day, a small creature mysteriously appeared in her realm. Not knowing what to make of the small creature, she cared for it. This creature grew up to be Goblyn, the sister of Laura Dean. Occasionally Laura would enter the Dreamqueen's realm, but the Dreamqueen carefully avoided her. Laura named the realm "Liveworld," as she viewed the real world as being dead. Finally, the when Laura had stayed in LiveWorld an especially long time, the Dreamqueen met her and threatened her, thriving on the fear it inspired. Laura subconsciously used her powers to bring Alpha Flight and Goblyn to LiveWorld. Alpha Flight battled the Dreamqueen's forces but couldn't beat them since there were as many as the Dreamqueen cared to create. The Alphan Puck was in Tibet, looking for new worlds to explored, when he was glimpsed the events in Liveworld. He saw that Alpha was in trouble and decided to bring them back to earth. Unfortunately, this also brought the Dreamqueen into the earth realm. Although her powers were lesser in that she could only alter perceptions, her creations, the Dream Demons were able to harm someone if they did not know that they existed. Alpha Flight battled to defeat the Dreamqueen with the help of the Jade Dragon. The Dreamqueen was finally beaten when Puck (who was not affected by the Dream Demons) forced the Dreamqueen back into Liveworld. Before the Dreamqueen left, she was able to implant the Alphans with mystic energy. While in LiveWorld, the Dreamqueen tortured and manipulated Puck, driving him to the point of death and then back again. All the while she waited. Meanwhile, on earth, Alpha Flight had disbanded and the various members were going through individual traumas which could not be explained. Box had subconsciously been controlling his robot to wreak havoc; Manikin, for a time, believed that he was a fictitious character; and Purple Girl believed that her father had returned from the dead. This was all the doing of the Dreamqueen's "psychic seeds." Finally, when Alpha gathered to discuss it, their combined energies allowed the Dreamqueen to once again enter the Earth realm. This did not go unnoticed as Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, who had been working at an archaeological site (the remains of the Dreamqueen's first attempt to enter the earth realm), had been having odd dreams. Finally, after she found the body of the shaman and the magic talisman, she passed out. She had a dream where she was contacted by Narya, who explained the Dreamqueen's origin and told Elizabeth that she must resume her role as Talisman. She contacted Alpha, who then joined forces to meet with Shaman, who then returned the circlet of power to Elizabeth, although only after a mind-controlled Sasquatch attempted to take it away. The Dreamqueen was spreading her influence outward from Edmonton, and people were acting out their fantasies with no realization of what they were doing. She manipulated China Force into battling Alpha Flight in an attempt to stop them from reaching here. Talisman was able to defeat the Dreamqueen and Laura Dean sent the Dreamqueen to the farthest dimension her powers could reach. Dreamqueen later found her way back to Liveworld, but was now obsessed with finding other dimensions to control. Her absences and new obsession allowed Puck the opportunity to explore Liveworld. He soon found that through sheer force of will, he could manipulate the realm since the Dreamqueen was not present. Eventually, Alpha Flight ended up in LiveWorld once again. Puck used his knowledge of manipulating the reality of that world to help free them. The Dreamqueen later returned to LiveWorld, apparently only to find Beta Flight. She terrorized them but they were able to escape. The Dreamqueen later either gained more power or skill as she was able to affect the dreams of Alpha Flight to forewarn them of a danger that would cost them their lives (but also limit the imaginations and dreams of mankind, thus harming the Dreamqueen). | Powers = In Liveworld, Dreamqueen can reshape reality to levitate, transmute matter, generate energy blasts, and create living beings. On Earth, she can only alter perceptions to induce full-sensory hallucinations. She can "dreamscan" others to create "dream-maps" of images from their subconscious minds. She is exceptionally durable and unaging, and retains knowledge of magical lore from her mother's memories. * Ability to perceive alternate realities: The Dreamqueen has demonstrated the ability to perceive realities other than her own. In one instance, she perceived Earth-7475 and re-created it on Liveworld . In a second instance, she was able to send a vision of Earth-9418 into the dreams of Alpha Flight . | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Category:Clairvoyance Category:Nightmare Family